Connectors attached to panels generally have a flange protruding from a side face of a connector housing, the connector being attached by pressing the flange against an opening edge of an attachment hole formed on the panel. In waterproof connectors, the connector is attached with a waterproofing ring between the flange and the panel.
In this type of connector, even when the waterproofing ring has been placed in position in advance, the waterproofing ring still sometimes separates from the flange while the connector is being attached to the panel, and attaching the connector becomes difficult. On the other hand if a waterproofing ring is formed in a unified manner with the flange, as in the connector attached to a panel described in JP-3-127783, production costs are high.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration and aims to present a connector attached to a panel in which production costs are low, and in which attachment to the panel can be performed easily.